Vida secreta de un tenista japonés
by Tany22
Summary: Ocho años han pasado desde que hizo su promesa, muchas cosas han sucedido y el tiempo lo presiona. ¿podrá cumplir su promesa? Segunda parte de "Vida secreta de una adolescente japonesa"


**Capitulo I: perhaps**

-juego y partido Echizen Ryoma-canto el juez del partido a lo que la gente comenzó a aplaudir emocionada.

En la cancha, el joven de veinticinco años saludaba a su contrincante seriamente. Después de ser obligado a pararse en una gran tarima y recibir su premio, el campeón pudo dirigirse a sus vestidores.

Una vez adentro tomo asiento en una banca y se quitó la camisa, en ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a dos hombres.

-¡felicidades Ryoma!-canto su manager, un hombre de treinta y seis años de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color.

-ah faltado fuerza en los golpes-dijo el otro hombre, un rubio de ojos celeste, este era su entrenador.

-¡Oh vamos Dimitri, Ryoma gano!-

-con permiso…-una suave voz proveniente de la puerta hizo a todos dar vuelta, allí parada se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos cobrizos y ojos carmín. El solo verla provoco una dulce risa en el recién coronado campeón.

-¡Sakuno, que gusto verte!-saludo el manager del tenista-¿viste el partido de Ryoma?-

-si-sonrío la joven-pero note algo raro-aporto luego

-Sakuno, estoy bien-dijo el príncipe dándole la espalda a la mujer.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Dimitri mirando a la cobriza, esta se había acercado a la espalda del joven y sin esperar ninguna respuesta estaba haciendo presión en una parte en especial.

El rostro de Ryoma se desfiguro mostrando dolor, y entonces Sakuno dejo de hacer presión y lo acaricio tiernamente.

-como lo pensé-susurro la cobriza-es solo un mal movimiento-dijo ahora para el manager y entrenador.

-¡qué suerte tienes que tu novia sea una importante doctora Ryoma!-alabó su manager, el tenista se dio la vuelta y lo observo seriamente.

-¡bu-bueno creo que será mejor que Dimitri y yo nos retiremos!-dijo alejándose nerviosamente-tenemos una rueda de prensa en minutos- seguidamente ambos dejaron a la pareja solos.

-felicidades Ryoma-kun-dijo la joven mientras que volvía a tomar la espalda de su novio, esta vez hizo un extraño movimiento-¡listo todo en su lugar!-el tenista comenzó a mover su brazo izquierdo tomándose la base del hombre.

-nunca dejas pasarme nada-dijo el con una leve sonrisa

-no sería una buena doctora si lo hiciera-susurro cerca de sus labios, el príncipe acorto las distancias y beso a su prometida.

-hora del baño-anuncio el ambarino levantándose y poniendo a la joven en sus hombros.

-¡espera Ryoma-kun vas a volver a lastimarte!-

-para eso tengo una doctora privada-dijo al tiempo que ambos se internaban en los baños.

-llegamos-anuncio Sakuno al adentrarse a una suite especialmente preparada para el nuevo ganador y número uno del tenis Ryoma Echizen.

-¡Oto-san!-se escuchó una voz aguda y lo siguiente que sintió Ryoma fue una pequeña figura que se tiraba en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué todavía te encuentras despierto Renjiro?-pregunto Ryoma a su hijo de cuatro años. Era el calco del tío de su novia, rubio con ojos carmín.

-Ryoga jii-chan dijo que podía ver tu partido-sonrío el niño inocentemente, no muy lejos un hombre observaba unos viejos partidos junto con una niña de no más de un año que dormía en su pecho.

-¡Sakura!-dijo Sakuno mientras levantaba a la niña dormida

-¡Ah ya están aquí!-sonrío el hermano del príncipe-¡felicidades Chibisuke!-

-¿Por qué mis hijos no están en sus camas?-pregunto Ryoma severo mirando a su hermano el cual intentaba apaciguarlo con sus manos.

-Ren-kun ¿Qué tal si vamos a dormir? Ya es muy tarde para que los niños estén despiertos-dijo Sakuno mientras que con la mano libre que le quedaba tomaba la mano de su hijo y lo guiaba a uno de las habitaciones en aquel piso privado.

-Ryota tu también-Ryoma miro al niño de nueve años que se encontraba observando por el alfeizar de una ventana. El niño que aún era el calco de su padre, se levantó con molestia y comenzó a seguir a su madre.

-Ryoga…-

-¡espera Chibisuke antes de que me regañes…!-dijo Ryoga rápidamente-Renji-chan se puso a llorar cuando le dije que debía irse a dormir, el quería ver el partido de Chibisuke antes de ir a la cama-

-¿y porque razón no estaba en cama cuando llegue?-

-jeje pues veras…-

…..flash back…

-¡yupi!-cantaba un niño de cuatro años mientras saltaba en uno de los sillones y comía galletas de chocolate. Ryoga se encontraba meciendo a su sobrina, que no hacia más que llorar y llorar.

-¡Renji-chan ¿de dónde sacaste esas galleta?!-dijo Ryoga totalmente asustado.

El niño señalo un frasco que se encontraba en una bandeja que habían traído a la habitación recientemente.-¿Ryota podrías ayudar a tu jii-chan?-pregunto mirando al niño de nueve que miraba el partido de su padre con una Ponta de uva.

-es tu problema viejo-dijo fríamente sin siquiera dirigirle su mirada.

-¡que malo eres Ryota!-lloro el hombre-Renji-chan por favor deja las galletas, tu madre va a matarme si se entera-el niño clavo sus ojos carmín en su tío y luego salto para comenzar a correr por toda la casa gritando "CHOCOLATE"

Ryota no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que seguir a su sobrino mientras que la niña reía divertida.

…..fin flash Back…..

Ryoma no sabia si matar a su hermano o nunca mas permitirle cuidar a sus hijos, el problema era que Sakuno confiaba ciegamente en el.

-lo lamento mucho Chibisuke-

-iré a avisarle a Sakuno, tu mejor vete antes de que me ponga violento-dijo el príncipe, su hermano sonrío busco su abrigo y salió lo mas rápido que pudo.

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones Sakuno terminaba de leerle un cuento a su pequeño rubio quien empezaba a cerrar sus ojos.

Ryoma se acercó silenciosamente y se quedó observando la cuna de su hija menor, en ella descansaba la pequeña niña de cabellos cobrizos y rizados. Era sin duda una muñeca, y para Ryoma su debilidad. Cuando le miraba con aquellos tiernos y grandes ojos ámbar el se derretía.

-el estúpido de Ryoga permitió que Renjiro comiera chocolate-susurro Ryoma

-jaja, por eso estaba tan hiperactivo-dijo la cobriza cobijando al pequeño Echizen.

Luego levanto su cabeza y en la cama de arriba se hallaba su hijo mayor. Para ella verlo tan crecido siempre provocaba lágrimas, sonrío y luego beso su mejilla suavemente para no despertarlo.

Ryoma por su parte observaba todo en silencio, pero con el mismo orgullo que la cobriza.

-¡Kaori, Takuma!-fue el grito desgarrador de una castaña con ojos grises y enorme vientre.-¿Dónde estan esos demonios?-pregunto la mujer mirando a su marido el cual llegaba de correr.

-¿Qué hicieron esta vez?fshhhhh-

-¡mira mi vestido nuevo!- el hombre de cabellos negros y mirada amenazante solo observo un montón de gajos de tela en manos de su mujer.

-¡Kaori, Takuma si no están aquí en los próximos segundos prometo que tirare ese perro suyo a la calle!-dijo la castaña y al igual que su padre, los gemelos Kaidoh amaban los animales. Con aquella amenaza fue suficiente para sacarlos de su escondite

-lo siento mucho mama-dijo la menor de los gemelos Kaori, tenía sus cabellos negros atados en dos coletas y observaba a su madre con aquellos llorosos ojos grises que había heredado de ella.-solo queríamos hacer tu vestido más bonito-termino la niña de cuatro años.

-¿tu que tienes para decir Takuma?-pregunto la mujer a su hijo mayor, el cual era el calco de su padre a no ser por su amenazante mirada gris.

-ella me obligo fssshhh-dijo el niño seriamente

-¡eres un mentiroso!-seguidamente la niña se lanzó sobre su hermano y lo único que sus padres pudieran ver es una bola de golpes y tirones.

-¡basta!-dijo el hombre de la casa y separo a sus hijos levantándolos de sus remeras.

Un llanto agudo se escuchó y entonces la mujer se dirigió hacia el comedor.

-no sé qué voy a hacer con ustedes-dijo Tomoka mientras mecía a su hija menor que solo tenía un año . Ella era la más parecida a su padre con sus lacios cabellos negros y sus intensos ojos negros.

El timbre sonó y toda la familia guío su mirada hacia la puerta, Tomoka le dio una mirada a su marido quien enseguida comenzó a regañar a sus hijos, y ella junto a la pequeña de cabello carbón fueron a atender.

-¿¡Llegamos muy temprano!?-pregunto una mujer de cabellos anaranjados largos y lacios, su mirada azul ahora era más madura.

-¡Ann-chan!-saludo Tomoka efusivamente, ambas amigas se fundieron en un abrazo y la enorme panza de embarazada de la castaña choco contra el abultado vientre de la peliroja.-¿de cuanto estas?-pregunto la dueña de la casa, encantada.

-de cuatro meses-sonrió.

Comenzaron a escuchar algunas voces y pronto aparecieron un hombre y dos niños. El hombre era alto, de cabellos negros y ojos violáceos a pesar de contar ya con veintisiete años aun sonreía como un niño. Los niños habían salido al padre, ambos altos para su edad y cabellos negros. La única diferencia erradicaba en que el mayor de los niños con seis años tenía sus ojos azules como su madre, y el menor con cuatro tenia violeta como su padre.

-¡Tasuku, Shinpei!-grito Tomoka emocionada, los niños la observaron extrañados pero al ver la leve sonrisa de su madre se acercaron a ella- eran unos pequeños la última vez que los vi, tu Shinpei tenías solo dos años y Tasuku era recién nacido-conmemoro la castaña a quien las hormonas comenzaban a afectar nuevamente.

-oe Tomoka, que grande estas-dijo Momoshiro riendo

-¡tú cuidado con lo que le dices a mi esposa erizo!-dijo Kaoru apareciendo con una sonrisa superior.

-¡demonios tenía la esperanza de que hubieras tenido algún accidente mamushi!-sonrío Momoshiro y aunque parecía que querían matarse con la mirada ambos hombres chocaron manos.

Todos comenzaron a entrar, los mellizos enseguida se ofrecieron a darles un recorrido a Tasuku y Shinpei por la casa, Kaoru y Momoshiro fueron a discutir a la oficina del primero y las mujeres se amotinaron en la cocina.

No fue solo minutos después que el timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez casi medio mundo se aproximó porque sabían de quienes se trataban.

-¡bienvenidos de nuevo!-saludo Tomoka ni bien abrir y encontrarse con Sakuno, Ryoma y sus hijos.

-¡felicitaciones por tu victoria Ryoma!-saludo Momoshiro abrazando a su esposa por la cintura.

-mada mada dane-

-aaah, como extrañaba esa frase-dijo Takeshi cerrando sus ojos, todos comenzaron a reír.

-¡mira lo linda que estas Sakura-chan!-decía Tomoka mientras le hacía sonidos raros a la pequeña de un año.

-Rika-chan esta enorme-dijo Sakuno al ver las piernas largas de la pequeña de cabellos carbón.

-pues Kaoru no es tan bajo como aparenta-sonrío Ann.

-si, va a ser muy alta cuando crezca estoy segura que será modelo-sonrío la castaña orgullos-aunque Sakura seguro que va a ser muy popular también-

Las tres mujeres comenzaron a hablar, tenían tantas cosas que decirse que no sabían si aquel encuentro les alcanzaría.

Mientras tanto, Kaoru tenía una habitación donde guardaba todos sus trofeos y medallas de algunos torneos. Aquella era el único lugar donde podía estar alejado de los gritos de su esposa y las travesuras de sus hijos.

-realmente le diste una paliza a ese americano-sonrío Momoshiro

-fssssssh todo mundo se dio cuenta que en los dos primeros set ya no estaba para seguir-aporto Kaidoh.

-fue como barrer el piso-

-¿y ahora qué sigue?-pregunto su mejor amigo.

-voy a participar en las olimpiadas, quizás valla por un Golden Slam-sonrío arrogantemente el príncipe. El grupo de hombre comenzó a hablar sobre tenistas y partidos, mientras que Ryota observaba las imágenes colgadas.

-dad-llamo el pequeño, los tres hombres le prestaron atención.-¿este eres tú?-pregunto señalando una fotografía en donde estaba todo el plantel de Seigaku.

-¡ah viejos tiempos!-sonrió Momoshiro nostálgico acercándose a la foto.

-fue durante la secundaria-conto Ryoma-todo fuimos a la Seigaku y estábamos en el club de tenis-

-I see- dijo sin dejar de sacarle la vista a la imagen.

-sabes Ryota-chan, tu padre era el más joven de todos nosotros, quizás si entras a Seigaku tu también puedas hacer lo mismo-

-mom, no deja que juegue tenis-dijo serio y abandono la habitación.

-Sakuno tiene miedo, siempre se ah mostrado sano pero las secuelas pueden aparecer en cualquier momento-explico luego-está esperando un tiempo más para que su sistema completo madure-

-debe ser duro para el siendo el hijo de Ryoma Echizen-dijo Momoshiro

\- de todas formas le enseñe y juego con el algunos partidos-

-fsss ¿tiene futuro?-

-créeme que sí, es mi hijo después de todo-sonrío Ryoma orgulloso.

Durante la cena todas las voces se mezclaban, las que más resaltaban eran las de los pequeños o los llantos agudos de las dos bebes.

-¿ya saben que sexo va a tener él bebe?-pregunto Sakuno, Momoshiro jugaba con la ya notoria panza de cuatro meses de Ann.

-no quiso mostrarse- dijo la pelirroja con molestia.

-seguro va a ser una niña tímida- decía el ojivioleta a la panza, Sakuno sonrío y Ryoma evito decir algún comentario burlón.

-¿y tú Tomo-chan, como vas con los gemelos?-

-fssssh, no deja de llorar, comer, dormir, comer otra vez y llorar-todos rieron a excepción de la embarazada de siete meses.

-pues intenta tener dos niños de dos kg cada uno y después me dices- le replico-además agradece que los antojos no han sido tan fuertes como con Kaori y Takuma-

La cena continuo en ese ambiente reconfortante y amigable, los niños jugaban y los mayores contaban anécdotas de tiempos pasados.

Tarde en la noche, Sakuno y Ryoma regresaban a casa junto a su familia. Cuando el mayor de los Echizen miro por el espejo retrovisor se encontró a sus tres hijos durmiendo plácidamente. Sakuno también los vio y sonrío.

-yo llevo a Sakura y Renjiro, tu encárgate de Ryota- dicho y hecho, la cobriza acomodo a su hija de un lado de su hombro y luego levanto a su niño de cuatro en el otro hombro.

Ryoma la ayudo a acomodarlos a ambos y finalmente levanto a su primogénito, al igual que su padre tenía el sueño pesado.

Como el apartamento que su familia les había regalado fue quedándoles pequeños, decidieron mudarse a una cómoda casa en un barrio privado, no es que Sakuno quisiera hacer mucho alarde del dinero pero era mucho más seguro así.

Durante los años siguientes al año de Ryota la cobriza se dedicó a estudiar, mientras que Ryoma aparecía en más y más torneos ganando más y más fama. Cuando Ryota tenía cinco años y Sakuno estaba a punto de terminar su carrera recibieron la noticia de que se agrandaba la familia, así que decidieron mudarse. Ya para ese entonces Ryoma era muy conocido y eso traía aparejado amenazas y miles de admiradores, así que era mejor prevenir que curar.

La cobriza observo el hermoso anillo que el príncipe le había regalado hacia ocho años y fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta del baño abriéndose y dejando ver a un Ryoma vestido solo con unos boxers de Calvin Clain. Sakuno se mordió el labio y sonrío seductoramente.

-¿estas alardeando o proponiéndome algo?-pregunto la mujer, Ryoma se abalanzo sobre ella.

-¿Qué crees tú?- seguido de eso el tenista poseyó apasionadamente la boca de su chica, la había besado innumerables veces pero todavía no se cansaba de aquellos pequeños, dulces y tentadores labios rosas.

-Ryoma, no has olvidado nuestra promesa ¿verdad?-el ambarino dejo su labor de besar los pechos de la cobriza y la miro a aquellos dulces ojos carmín.

-no lo eh olvidado, es solo que todavía no soy el número uno-

-p-pe-pero si acabas de conseguir un Grand Slam-

-Sakuno, confía en mí, solo un tiempo más- cuando el tenista acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la cobriza y poso su dedo pulgar en sus labios, esta no pudo pensar en nada más.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol se asomaba tímidamente por las cortinas y llegaba hasta la enorme cama matrimonial. Sakuno comenzó a desperezarse y como era costumbre busco a su compañero de pasiones para acurrucarse en su pecho. Al percatarse de que estaba sola en la cama se despertó y observo hacia todos lados buscando alguna señal del príncipe. Sobre la mesa de noche había una hoja con unas inscripciones, las tomo y leyó.

" _ **Fui a entrenar.**_

 _ **Ryoma"**_

Sakuno suspiro molesta, a los segundos su mente se distrajo al escuchar un llanto agudo proveniente de la cuna funcional que se encontraba en la habitación contigua.

Rápidamente tomo una bata de seda negra con algunos adornos en fucsia y se la ato, abrigo sus pies en las pantuflas que hacían juego con su camisón rosado con flores fucsias y estuvo lista para ir a atender a su hija pequeña.

Ni bien entro en la habitación encontró a la pequeña parada en su cuna funcionar y haciendo pucheros, Renjiro dormía sin tener ninguna clase de problema por el llanto desenfrenado de su hermana, era igual a su padre y hermano mayor.

-ya estoy aquí pequeña-dijo la cobriza levantando en sus brazos a la pequeña, esta termino su llanto pero continuo con balbuceos quejumbrosos y llevaba su mano de lleno a su boca.

-¿estas hambrienta, verdad?- a pesar de que su hija tenía 10 meses todavía no emitía palabra alguna, lo que era extraño. Muchos especialistas estaban seguro que las mujeres eran más avanzadas para con esto, pero Ryota y Renjiro habían superado a su hermana.

Ryota dijo sus primeras palabras cuando tenía ocho meses y medio, y Renjiro a los siete meses.

La mujer tomo asiento en una mecedora, y con el constante balanceo de esta decidió alimentarla. Otra cosa que no podía cambiar de ella, se negaba rotundamente a dejar de tomar la sabia materna que su madre fabricaba. Era una clase de ritual que todas las mañanas y noches ella tuviera esa conexión con su madre.

-mom-Sakuno levanto su mirada y se encontró con dos preciosos ojos ámbar que la observaban serios. Le recordaban tanto a los de su padre, su hijo había ido creciendo y adoptando cada vez más y más parecido con su progenitor.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-pregunto la mujer dulcemente, volvió su vista a su hija que comenzaba a dormirse nuevamente-¿no es muy temprano para que estés despierto?-

-mom ¿alguna vez voy a poder jugar tenis like dad?- la cobriza se sorprendió con aquella pregunta, se inquietó no sabía que responder.

-cariño, yo…-

-con un sí o no, estaría bien-dijo el niño y ella se tranquilizó.

-no lo sé-respondió la mujer con su mirada llena de ternura dedicada a su hijo.

-Renjiro o Sakura ¿tendrán el mismo problema que yo?-

-no tesoro, lo que tu tienes es a causa de que viniste al mundo antes de tiempo. Tu hermano y tu hermana llegaron cuando debían-

El niño no hizo ninguna otra pregunta y regresó por donde había venido, Sakuno observo que su hija dormía plácidamente, la dejo nuevamente en su cuna. Después observo a Renjiro dormir y sonrío levemente pero rápidamente sustituyo esa sonrisa por una de preocupación.

Ryoma jadeaba cansado en una de las canchas privadas que había conseguido con el privilegio de ser el tenista más conocido del mundo. Frente a él, se encontraba otro jadeante hombre se notaba a leguas que no estaba en tanta forma como su contrincante.

-jaja, cuanto hace que no disfrutaba de un buen partido-sonrío Momoshiro Takeshi al tiempo que intentaba seca su sudor. Ryoma sonrío arrogante como siempre hacia cuando salía victorioso.

-¿los policías no deberían estar en forma?-pregunto el ambarino burlándose de la agitación de su amigo.

-cuidado Ryoma, puedo apresarte por insultar a un servidor de la justicia- bromeo Momoshiro mientras se paraba y buscaba una toalla en su bolso.

Ryoma sonrío y tomo asiento junto a su amigo, rieron como lo hacían tiempo atrás cada vez que tenían un partido amistoso.

-¿no es fácil enfrentarse a un profesional eh Momoshiro?- dijo Ryoma, secando su sudor.

-es difícil para mí lidiar con el mejor tenista del mundo-

-lo mejor es admitirlo- los dos sonrieron y por unos largos minutos se dejaron bañar por el sonido de las pelotas rebotando y los gritos de los tenistas en otras canchas.

Momoshiro volvió su vista a su amigo, estaba serio, a pesar de haber ganada un Grand Slam Ryoma Echizen no estaba realmente emocionado.

-¿y, ahora que ya eres el mejor, vas a sentar cabeza?-pregunto el ojivioleta curvando su sonrisa.

-no, todavía tengo que ganar una medalla de oro en los juegos olímpicos-

-¿y después de eso se casaran?-

-quizás-

-¿quizás?-Momoshiro no podía creer la actitud del príncipe, lo observo confundido y Ryoma lo miro firmemente.


End file.
